


Monster

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Lay Me Bare [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Dorks, Kissing, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Scott Feels, Scott sneaking into Stiles' room, Stiles Feels, fluffy make out cuddles, scott will eat you whole kissing, stupid boys are stupid, two dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been avoiding Scott since the nogitsune was contained. With his werewolf abilities, Scott can hear Stiles having nightmares and has taken to sneaking over to the Stilinski household just to comfort Stiles. But Scott is so exhausted that he forgets to wake up before Stiles and leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

The aftermath of the nogitsune was to be expected. There was no scenario in which someone didn’t come out of the situation without some sort of damage. It was an expectation that everyone had lived with once it had been discovered there was an evil spirit among them. They were lucky that accusations hadn’t been thrown in because not only would it have been embarrassing, more complications would have risen up and muddled the whole mess even further. The thought of Stiles avoiding Scott had never crossed anyone’s mind, not even for a second. It was a sure thing in their minds that Stiles would seek comfort from Scott much like Scott had after the suicide attempt. That wasn’t something they spoke about; no one could bring themself to, not even Scott. Stiles was the only person who even heard the story from Scott because there had been more than what he had said in the parking lot.

Now, it seemed that Stiles was avoiding Scott and no matter what Scott tried, Stiles gave him the slip. It was like Stiles was the werewolf and Scott was the asthmatic kid from sophomore year. Scott knew Stiles was smart and when he applied himself, he was a force to reckon with. Deaton had made the comment that Stiles would be the perfect emissary for Scott’s pack but Scott wanted to protect Stiles. He knew if Stiles ever became the emissary to his pack, he’d be a target and Scott didn’t to paint that red circles on his boyfriend’s back.

The silence from Stiles was crushing Scott. There was a constant weight on Scott’s chest that wouldn’t go away. Every time he got close to Stiles the other slipped away before Scott could even say his name and stop him. Scott didn’t want to go on like this. He couldn’t let Stiles slip through his fingers because he felt guilty. Scott knew guilt, he lived with it constantly because he knew he wasn’t good enough to protect those he loved. It was through his own fault as well because he wouldn’t listen to Derek and wouldn’t allow Derek teach him how to be a werewolf. There was no doubt Scott would have been better prepared and he could have helped Stiles more.

Lately he had taken to sneaking into Stiles’ room when he had fallen into an exhausted sleep. It was hard to keep away when Scott could hear Stiles having nightmares and calling out in his sleep. Scott’s body had been tense the last few weeks and he almost had to have his mom restrain him so he wouldn’t go after Stiles. His control was slipping and he was afraid of what he would do. But more than that, Scott was afraid for Stiles. So he had taken to sneaking over to the Stilinski house and climbing through Stiles’ bedroom window. Being a werewolf had its advantages and since he had been practicing, Scott was nearly undetectable.

There was no resistance when he climbed between the sheets and took Stiles into his arms. Unconscious, Stiles would melt into Scott’s body and fall into a restful sleep. It would always take Scott an hour or two to fall asleep since he wanted to make sure that Stiles wouldn’t wake. It was hard to be with Stiles like this when he couldn’t do it during the day. He missed the way they would hold each other after a particularly bad fight or how Stiles would always bump Scott’s chin for a kiss. He missed the little things and Scott would give anything to have them back. Eventually he would have to come clean about his little escapade to Stiles.

Tonight was a full moon and Scott had no desire to run through the woods with his pack. He was glued to Stiles’ side and allowed his fingers to drift through dark hair. He liked that Stiles had grown his hair out but he hated how Stiles spiked it nowadays. He thought Stiles looked better without the gel and laying flat. He couldn’t tell Stiles as much and that ate at Scott. He wondered if they could survive this separation during the day. Scott knew he was too dependant on Stiles but when someone was by your side for more than decade, you couldn’t just let them go. Stiles was there during every milestone of Scott’s life and he wanted him there for the rest. Scott wanted forever. He needed to reassure Stiles that he would be with him through everything and that what the nogitsune had done, had never been Stiles’ fault.

Scott would never lay the blame on Stiles. They had done what they had to in order to save their parents and an evil spirit had possessed Stiles. The nogitsune was contained again and Derek had stashed the Triskelion somewhere deep where no one would find it. They could only move forward but it was not without its hardships.

Stiles had taken what had happened under his possession as his own actions. Scott wanted to take all the pain away from Stiles. He needed to take the memories from Stiles but he knew that even if he could, Stiles wouldn’t appreciate it when he did find out. And Stiles would because he always had that knack of finding information that people never wanted found.

The drift of fingers over Scott’s face had him waking up. He was startled because he always woke before Stiles and now he’d had failed to wake before him. Scott didn’t know what to do so he froze, his eyes blazing red. Scott wanted to run, it would be best because he didn’t want to stay and have Stiles kick him out.

“It’s you,” Stiles whispered in awe. It was like this was the first time Stiles had seen Scott in weeks. It broke something in Scott and he buried his face into Stiles’ neck. He couldn’t stop the sob that began in his chest and pushed its way through his mouth. He breathed in the scent of the other deeply when he had settled down.

“Scotty? Scott, what’s wrong?” There was a hint of alarm in Stiles’ voice as he ran his fingers through Scott’s hair.

“Stiles...” Was all Scott could say. He couldn’t say much else because he had Stiles in his arms and he wasn’t moving away for once. Scott didn’t know what had changed but he was thankful. This was the break he had been waiting for since Stiles began to avoid him. Scott wouldn’t push for the answer. He knew asking what had changed right now would only scare Stiles away and he didn’t want that.

 

“I’m here, Scott.” Stiles whispered into Scott’s dark hair as he held the other teen. He didn’t know what else to do but run his hands down the lithe muscle of Scott’s back. Stiles didn’t like seeing Scott so broken and that he had apparently done this. He hadn’t thought his avoidance of Scott would have had any effect on him. Stiles was a monster and he didn’t want to drag the one constant in his life down.

 

“I was so afraid, Stiles, that you didn’t want me.” Scott muttered into Stiles’ neck. He was still holding onto Stiles like a lifeline and wouldn’t let go. “I thought...”

 

“Thought what?” Stiles didn’t want to ask but he had to know. The pit in his stomach only grew as he waited on Scott’s answer.

 

“You didn’t love me.” Scott whined.

 

Stiles’ heart caught in his throat at the admission from Scott. He made a choked sound before pulling Scott’s head from his neck. He stared down into the big brown eyes he loved so much and wasted no time in connecting his lips to Scott’s. The kiss started out slow and closed mouth. It was the sort of kiss that said everything Stiles couldn’t before Scott was coaxing his mouth open.

 

Scott always kissed with his whole mouth. It never mattered if Stiles had tried to contain the kiss but Scott always got his way. Stiles never minded though, because the kiss was so Scott. It was everything he was and Stiles loved that. He would never correct the way Scott kissed because it was perfect.

  
“Idiot. I’ll always love your ass.” Stiles breathed into Scott’s mouth. 


End file.
